Fifi and Furrball's big adventure!
by FoxyandMangle4ever
Summary: After confessing their love to each other Fifi la fume and Furrball find themselves on the biggest adventure of their lives. Rated M for lemons, attempted rape, language, and some other stuff. Staring Furrball J. Pussycat and Fifi la fume as well as some other Tiny Toon adventures characters and some of my OCs. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 blog

BLOG UPDATE 1

Name: Fifi la fume

Gender: female

Eye color: sapphire blue

Fur color: plum purple with a white stripe and a dash of bubble gum pink

Species: skunk, sub-species unknown

Residence: ACME acres city dump, red Cadillac

Age: 18 as of yesterday

Current marital status: recently broken up, single with a crush on a certain someone

Father: Jacob renolds fume

Mother: Catherine la fume

Closest sibling: Rory "sherlock" la fume

School: ACME looniversity

Mentor: Pepé le pew

Reason for making a blog: want to tell my story hoping someone makes it into a romantic novel

Job: none, again I'm 18

Status update: as of yesterday I am exactly 18 years old. I have decided to give up my search for love because I found the man I want to be with, Furrball James Pussycat. I just need to find a way to tell him. I've never had trouble with this sort of thing in the past but now I've got cold feet. And with only a couple months to go until I have to take a boat back to Paris to spend the summer with my parents. I can't miss this chance. If I leave for the summer without telling Furrball then with his bad luck and mine combined then the world will no doubt find a way to keep us apart forever. I just hope I can tell him in time. End status update 1

BLOG UPDATE 1

Name: Furrball james Pussycat

Gender: male

Eye color: black

Fur color: blueberry/TARDIS blue with some light blue

Species: cat, sub-species unknown

Residence: none, temporarly staying with Buster and Babs bunny (no relation)

Age: 18 as of 3 months ago

Current marital status: single with a crush on a certain someone

Father: vené menfatal (adoptive), real father unknown

Mother: anabella Pussycat (adoptive), real mother unknown

Closest sibling: none, as far as I know I'm an only child

School: ACME looniversity

Mentor: Sylvester Pussycat/ my aunt Penelope (adoptive)

Reason for making a blog: I was bored

Job: none, again I'm 18

Recently I've heard that my friend Fifi la fume is going to be staying with her parents in France over the summer. Because of this I have decided to finally tell her how I really feel about her. Despite my running away from her every time she chases after me thanks to that damn white stripe I've had a crush on her since we first met in an ally way. I've just had no idea how to tell her. I know I'm not the same species as her, her being a skunkette and me being a cat, but I love her all the same. I still have no idea how to tell her but some how I will tell her but somehow I will. This is it. End of status update 1

End of chapter 1. Feel free to review. I'd love to hear some feedback


	2. Chapter 2 lunch time

Normal POV

Furrball was sitting with his friends and professor Penelope Pussycat at a lunch table in the ACME loo lunch room. He was nervous as all hell and was turning every shade of Green from forest to olive. His friends were trying to calm him down.

Calamity: "don't worry Furrball my man! You've got this! Fifi will say yes for sure!"

Babs: "calamity is right! She's gonna say yes Furrball! I know she will!"

Furrball: "I'm not so sure guys. She's only ever seemed to like me when I was trapped as my alternate person, Monamoure, because of that da...darn stripe. I don't think she'll say yes"

Penelope: "I don't know about that Furrball. After Pepé found out I'm not a skunk he still liked me. Maybe Fifi will like you just as much as Monamoure! Just give it a shot and she'll probably say yes!"

Shirley: "misses P is right Furrball. Just ask her out. The Fifi I know will definitely say yes!"

Furrball: "you guys really think so?"

Buster: "we don't think so..."

Babs: "we know so!"

Furrball: "ok. I'll give it a shot. Here we go"

Meanwhile Fifi was sitting on the other side of the lunch room at a table with Tracy. For those who don't know Tracy is one of my OC characters. She's a pink recently abandoned ally cat with a large hot pink bow for a collar. Shes Furrball's EX-girlfriend who constantly cheated on him only to lie about it when confronted by her boyfriend. She's also the 2nd most hated person in the school. The first being Elmyra. However right now Fifi needed her help.

Tracy: "WHY IN THE HELL WOULD I HELP YOU?!"

Fifi: "please Tracy! I need vour help! Vou're Furrball's first girlfriend vou're ze only person who can help moi!"

Tracy: "you're an idiot"

Fifi: "just tell moi how to win him over"

Tracy: "well if I were you I'd start by noticing when he's right behind you. Hi Furrball"

Fifi spun around to see the blueberry blue cat of her dreams standing behind her.

Furrball: "hey Tracy. Hi Fifi"

Fifi: "h-h-h-hi Furrball!"

(Penelope: "she's blushing and stuttering! She has to like him back. She's gonna say yes!"

Pepé: "let her answer first mon cherie")

Furrball: "hey uh Tracy could you give us some privacy? I need to ask Fifi something"

Tracy: "sure!" (Under her breath) "Fucking biiiiiiiiiiitch!"

(Calamity: "ok Tracy's gone! Now for the good part!"

Lil bleeper: "oh god I can't watch!"

Babs: "do you think she'll say yes?"

Buster: "she has to. They both like each other...right? ")

Fifi: "so...what did vous want to ask moi?"

Furrball: "um...Fifi..."

(Tracy: "here we go. I hope those 2 end up together. As much as I hate to say it they were made for each other")

Furrball was going to ask Fifi out but he couldn't. She had a smile on her face , a look in her eyes, and something else about her that rendered her immobilized with love. Instead of saying what he wanted to he blurted out,

Furrball: "have you seen that Monamoure guy lately? 'Cuz I think I might know how to find him."

Everyone who had been waiting for him to say it all collectively face palmed at the same time.

Penelope: "WHY!?"

Pepé: "don't worry mon amoure. He'll say it eventually. But first I need to have a little talk with my protégé."

Tracy: "that's my EX-boyfriend alright. Stupid as always"

Calamity: "oh come on ya little twit! Is it really that hard?"

Lil Bleeper: "what happened? I wasn't watching!"

Shirley: "why are we still rooting for him at this point? He messes up every time!"

Babs: "God damnit Furrball! Not again!"

Buster: "calm down babe! He'll say it soon. Just give it time."

Dizzy devil: "idiot!"

Fifi: "no sorry I haven't"

Furrball: *sigh* "oh well. I'm sure he'll turn up soon but until he does I can't really help. Sorry"

Fifi: "zats ok. See vous later Furrball"

Furrball: "see ya"

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3 you have our blessing

Normal POV

Fifi was in the classroom of Penelope Pussycat. Sitting with her was her mentor Pepé le pew as well as Penelope herself. Pepé and Penelope had a very important topic they had to talk with Fifi about. They sat her down at her usual desk. Pepé took the desk next to her while Penelope just knelt down in front of her desk.

Penelope: "Fifi can I ask you something? Girl to girl?"

Fifi: "um...sure."

Penelope: "do you have a crush on my little Furrball?"

Fifi: "WHAT!? N-no I..."

Penelope: "I won't tell him. I promise!"

Fifi: "...what about him?"

Penelope: "who pepé? I wouldn't worry about him. He's smart, he knows if he tells I'll smack him. If I know my boyfriend like I think I do then he's to scared to tell"

Pepé: "you're right madam! I wouldn't dream of telling Furrball! "

Fifi: "ok then... I do. But eetz a little bigger than zat. Recently I've felt like we're...meant for each other"

Pepé: "well Fifi...we aren't sure but we think Furrball may feel the same way."

Fifi: "REALLY!?"

Penelope: "yes. And if he does we're happy for each other. But listen, weather he lives with me or not I'm the closest thing Furrball has to a mother right now and I'm very old fashioned! Meaning you 2 aren't going any farther than holding hands without earning my blessing first. But thankfully for you there's a very easy way to do so."

Fifi: "if eet means moi and Furrball can be together then I'll do anything vous want!"

Penelope: "give me your hands"

Penelope reached out her paws. Fifi placed a hand in each paw and relaxed herself.

Penelope: "ok. Now we're going to go through a simple test to make sure you're not going to hurt him like Tracy did."

Fifi: "oh do we really need to do a test to see that?! 1 I'm nothing like Tracy and 2 I just said moi and Furrball are..."

Before Fifi could finish Penelope tightened her grip around Fifi's hands until it felt like a vice grip.

Fifi: "OWOWOWOWOW! OK OK I GET ZE MESSAGE!"

Penelope loosened her grip.

Penelope: "do you, Fifi la fume promise to love Furrball with all your heart as long as he may love you?"

Fifi: "of coarse I do"

Penelope: "do you promise to stay by his side through times good and bad as long as you can and as long as he'll do the same for you?"

Fifi: "yes"

Penelope: "do you promise never to cheat him, lie to him, or trade his love for that of another as long as he'll be with you?"

Fifi: "yes"

Penelope: "and finally, do you, Fifi la Fume, promise to give up your years as a romantic for Furrball? "

Fifi: "yes"

Fifi couldn't believe she actually just agreed to that. Being a romantic was all she had known since she moved to ACME acres. And now she was just going to throw it all away just for him. That right there, the fact that she would do that willingly just for him, was all the proof she needed to know it was meant to be.

Penelope let go of Fifi's hands.

Penelope: "Fifi?"

Fifi: "yeah?"

Penelope: "I know its not official yet but, welcome to the family! "

Penelope got up and hugged Fifi giving her a warm welcome to the Pussycat family tree. After the hug they let her go and Fifi ran home with a smile on her face.

Pepé: "now we just need to get these 2 together. Like it wasn't hard enough already"

Penelope: "oh shut up pole-cat, I'm working on it!"

End of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4 how I really feel

Normal POV, about a month after the last chapter

Fifi was extremely nervous. She was sitting in her red Cadillac home waiting for her friend/study budy/secret crush Furrball to get there. She had invited him over saying she needed help studying but in actuality she had invited him over so she could finally tell him how she really felt and hopefully get to spend her last month before going to Paris for the summer with the man of her dreams. She needed to tell him, and tonight she had to. Fifi loved him and needed him. She was going to tell him. She had to.

Fifi was startled out of her head by a knock at the door. It was her beloved Furrball! She quickly sprang up and went to her closet. She pulled out her favorite dress, a green strapless dress with a dark green bow wrapped around the waist, and put it on. She then rushed over to her make-up table and began applying her make-up.

Knock Knock Knock

Fifi: "just a minute!"

Once she was done with her make up she flung open her bow drawer. After thinking it over a little she grabbed a redish-pink bow and put it in her hair just above her ear. Sshe slammed her drawer shut and pulled out her favorite perfume. She ran over to the door, squirted some of her perfume on, and threw it to the side as she opened the door. She gave the blueberry cat at the door a half seductive, half friendly look.

Fifi: "hi Furrball!"

Furrball: "um hey Fifi...why are you all dressed up?"

Fifi: "oh well I uh...I just felt like, freshening up a bit. Please come in!"

Furrball jumped inside and Fifi closed the door behind him. This was it. It was time. She started taking deep breaths to calm herself down. The fur on her hands was becoming matted with sweat. Her stench had gotten a little stronger than usual due to her nervous excitement. She was surprised Furrball could still stand it. Little did she know that was because he had trained himself to not notice it and completely ignore it.

Furrball: "so Fifi, you said you needed help studying for a math test?"

This was it.

Fifi: "actually Furrball zats not ze reason I invited vous over here. I needed to talk to vous about something..."

Furrball: "is something wrong Fifi?"

Fifi: "no. There's just something zat I need to hear ze answer to...Furrball...do vous...like moi?"

Furrball: "of course I do! You're one of my best pals!"

Fifi: "NON NON! Zats not what I meant..."

That got Furrball's attention.

Furrball: "then, what did you mean?"

3...2...1...

Fifi: "Furrball...I...think I'm falling in love with vous"

If Furrball had been drinking anything he would have done a spit take right there. He gave Fifi a shocked look which scared her a little. Did she do something wrong? Does he like her back or not? Did she mess it up? A million questions started buzzing around in her head. Furrball wouldn't move. He was paralyzed by her words. She felt like she was going to cry. Then Furrball spoke up.

Furrball: "F-Fifi..."

Fifi: "eetz ok if vous don't feel ze same. I just needed to get zat out th..."

Fifi was interrupted by Furrball grabbing her by the hips and kissing her. A single tear of joy rolled down her cheek as soon as their lips met. After a second or to they broke the kiss.

Furrball: "I love you to!"

Fifi: "I-is this really happening?"

Furrball: "I hope so"

Fifi: "vous actually truly love moi?"

Furrball: "I do!"

Fifi: "with all vour heart?"

Furrball: "every single part of it!"

Fifi: "forever and ever? "

Furrball: "until the end of time itself babe"

Fifi felt like she was going to burst with excitement. Furrball actually liked her back! Without even thinking about it she threw her arms around him and locked lips with him. She Felt like a great weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She had finally found him. Her true love. And she never wanted to let him go. She hated the fact that she had to go to Paris in a month and stay for 3, but all that really mattered to her was that her and Furrball were finally together.

Furrball: "please..."

Furrball quickly switched from kissing her to hugging her with his head on her shoulder. Fifi felt a tear drop hit her shoulder. Was he crying?

Fifi: "F-Furrball?"

Furrball: "please don't go to Paris. I love you and I don't want to spend the summer without you. I'll do anything you want but please PLEASE don't go!"

Fifi: "...I-I am sorry my love. I wish I could simply choose to back out but I promised them I'd make ze trip"

Furrball: "I'll go with you! We can go to Paris together and you can introduce me to your family!"

Fifi: "please stop making zis so hard Furrball...I only have enough money for one ticket"

Furrball: *sniff* "I love you Fifi. I'm glad we'll at least get this month together"

Fifi: "as am I mon amour. As am I"

Later, at about 11:23 Furrball tried to leave but Fifi insisted that he stay the night. He agreed of course. The 2 spent the night together, even sharing Fifi's bed. Fifi hated herself for promising to go to Paris. She wanted to stay here, she wanted to be with Furrball, but just because she made a promise she couldn't. She felt like the entire world was against them. While Fifi was lost in though she felt Furrball wrap his arms around her waist and nuzzle his head into the back of her neck.

Furrball: "please...don't go..."

Furrball must have been having a dream about her leaving. It was kinda cute. He hated the thought of her leaving him so much it was his nightmare. Fifi took a deep breath to calm her nerves and tried to get to sleep.

Fifi: "I wish I could stay, my love"

End of chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5 blog update 2

Blog update 2: Fifi la fume

Sorry it took so long for me to update my blog. I had to get my computer fixed. Anyways a lot has happened since I last updated. I've gotten the blessing of Furrball's adoptive aunt, I've had my pals Babs and Shirley to tell Furrball's bitch Ex-girlfriend Tracy off, then I finally confessed my feelings to Furrball and he told me he likes me back, and then he spent the entire month making me feel like the most special girl in the world! Sadly tomorrow morning I go back to Paris for the summer and start my 3 months of pure torture without my beloved Furrball. I haven't even left yet and I already feel like crying till I can't cry anymore. Le sigh!

Blog update 2: Furrball J. Cat

Sorry it took so long to update. I forgot the password to my account. You guys won't believe what happened! Fifi told me she loves me at the beginning of this month. SHE ACTUALLY LIKES ME BACK! So I spent the whole month we had together making her feel like the most special person alive. Unfortunately she's going to Paris for the summer. I'm going to miss her so much. I've tried begging her to stay but thanks to my damn bad luck she's still going. I don't know what to do.

End of ch.5


	6. Chapter 6 I'll miss you

Furrball POV

it was finally the day. the day I had been dreading ever since I heard it was coming. Fifi was leaving for Paris. she'd be staying there for 3 months, witch was going to be torcher for both of us. we were standing on the docks, her in a green top, green skirt, and a large floppy sun hat and me in running shoes, dress pants, and a white button-up shirt. the boat she would be taking to Paris was just now getting there. we were in the middle of a passionate "goodbye kiss", she had to go in a couple seconds but I just didn't want to let go. I couldn't move my arms, they just kept themselves locked in place. to tell the truth I wasn't just afraid to let her go because I'd miss her, it's also because I might lose her. she might get hit by a car, killed on the streets, murdered during a home invasion, abducted, or worse! that would end it for me. I'd never love again. I'd just be another bitter old man. I wouldn't be able to live with myself I lost her. so, since I'm homeless with no way to contact her, I'd spend the next 3 months in the agonizing state of not knowing.

Fifi: "I'll miss vous mon amour. I'll never stop thinking of vous!"

Furrball: "same her Fifi. I still wish you didn't have to go but, a promise is a promise!"

Fifi: "don't worry about moi Furrball. I promise vous I will return!"

Furrball: "I hope so"

Fifi: *seductively* "and...when I do return I'll have a special treat waiting for vous"

that statement kinda confused me.

Furrball: "what like a new cat toy or something"

Fifi: "*giggle* no but eet is something vous can _play_ with"

Furrball: "what?"

Fifi motioned for me to lean in so she could whisper something in my ear. semi-reluctantly I leaned in and stuck my right ear out towards her. she bent down a little, cupped her hand over her mouth and my ear, and said,

Fifi: *seductively* "me"

when I realized what she meant I immediately turned crimson red, went wide eyed, and snapped into a standing position. Fifi obviously thought that was cute. she moved my arms so I had my hands on her shoulders and then moved in for a kiss. then we broke the kiss and switched expressions to a sad look as we heard the boat whistle. she picked up her bags.

Fifi: "goodbye Mon amour! I'll miss vous every day until I return!"

Furrball: "I'll miss you even more, my pole-cat princess"

Normal POV

Fifi carried her bags over to the boat. once she was on the boat she waved over to Furrball. Furrball waved back, fighting back his tears. the couple kept waving as the boat left, not stopping until they could no longer see each other. once his beloved skunkette girlfriend gone he walked over to the edge of the dock, crossed his arms over the railing, hung is head, and sighed. just then he felt a familiar paw on his shoulder. he turned around to see his Ex-girlfriend Tracy standing there with a sympathetic look on her face. he immediately started glaring at her.

Furrball: "what the hell do you want."

Tracy: "cool down Furry. I'm just here to apologize for all the pain I put you through. I'm trying to make a change for the better and I'm starting by apologizing for my actions"

Furrball: "*scoff* I'm sorry do you think I'm actually going to forgive you after everything you put me through?"

Tracy: "Furrball..."

Furrball: "you lied to me, used me, cheated on me, crushed my heart, drove away every female friend I had, I'm pretty sure you tried to kill me at one point..."

Tracy: "Furrball..."

Furrball: "plus you yelled at my aunt at thanksgiving, SHE WAS CRYING FOR A MONTH AFTER THAT! A FULL MONTH!"

Tracy: "Furrball..."

Furrball: "and then you just expect me to forgive you!?"

Tracy: "FURRBALL!"

Furrball: "WHAT!?"

Tracy stuck out her right hand. in it was a boat ticket and a scrap of paper with something written on it.

Tracy: "this is for you. its a ticket for a boat that leaves for Paris in a week. that's as soon as I could get, the boat Fifi left on was sold out. the scrap of paper has her parents' address on it."

Furrball: "oh...oh my god thank you Tracy! you have no idea how much this means to me! THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU"

Furrball reaches for the ticket and paper but before he can grab them she pulls away.

Tracy: "say it!"

Furrball: "ugggghhh I forgive you."

Tracy handed him the ticket and paper before walking away. Furrball went back to staring out at the sea. he was going to get to see her before summer was over. he felt like screaming and jumping for joy. he made a mental note about the fact that he had to do something to thank Tracy when he got back. but now, he just had to wait a week until he got to see his beloved skunkette girlfriend...just a week.

end of chapter 6 feel free to review.


	7. Chapter 7 welcome to paris

Normal POV outside Fifi's place

Furrball had made it to Paris France a week after his girlfriend. He couldn't wait to see her again. He had gotten to Paris on Tuesday but it took him a day to find that place. He wasn't sure if this was the place though, so he went up to a light brown skunk in a black jacket and a blue scarf outside the mansion like estate to ask him.

Furrball: "um excuse me mister..."

Rory: "the names Rory but I prefer Sherlock"

Furrball: "...right ok listen I'm looking for my girlfriend's place and I think this might be it, is there a..."

Rory: "you're looking for Fifi la Fume, and yes this is the place"

Furrball: "...OK how did you know I was looking for Fifi?"

Rory: "your dog tags say "Furrball", Fifi's been pinning after a Furrball, most likely a boyfriend, and you said you're looking for your girlfriend. Look I'm kinda busy so imma tell you quickly, just go inside and ask for Rose, she'll tell you where to go. Good luck"

Furrball: "ok...see ya Rory"

Rory: "Sherlock!"

Furrball: "I'm not calling you that!"

Normal POV Fifi's room

Fifi had her head berried in her now tear stained pillow. During dinner last night a conversation about her choice in men had caused her to have a break down. Since then she'd been in her room either crying on her bed or staring out the window. She missed Furrball. She hated herself for going to Paris. She wanted to be back at ACME acres so she could be with her beloved feline boyfriend. All she could do now though was cry. While she was doing so however she heard the door Creek open. She looked up and saw her maid Rose.

Rose: "visitor for ya miss Fifi"

Fifi: "Rose what did I say when I came in here?"

Rose: "but miss Fifi..."

Fifi: "NO VISITORS!"

Rose: "but miss Fifi he came all ze way from ACME acres to see vous"

Fifi: "...s-send him in. Unless eetz ze pig"

Rose left the room. Fifi got up and walked to the window. She looked out, waiting for whoever was coming. She hoped it was Furrball. She hoped she'd get to see him again. But when the door did creek open again she found herself paralyzed with nervousness. She couldn't bring herself to turn around. Instead she just said,

Fifi: "so...who is eet? Who am I going to see? Shirley? Babs? Tracy?...Furrball?"

She heard footsteps, then a familiar paw landed on her shoulder. She spun around and found herself staring at the man of her dreams, him staring back at her with his paws on her hips.

Furrball: "no, no, no, and oh yes!"

Fifi wrapped her tail around him and pulled him in to a hug. Furrball gladly returned the hug. They both began to tear up. After a while they stopped hugging and just looked at each other.

Fifi: "I missed vous mon amour"

Furrball: "I missed you to Fifi my love"

Fifi: "but how did vous..."

Furrball: "Tracy felt bad about all the stuff she did so she got me a ticket to come and see you"

Fifi: "well remind me to thank her when we get back"

Furrball: "will do. So, now that I'm here what do you wanna do? Your wish is my command my little pole-cat princess"

Fifi: "really now?"

Despite trusting her Furrball didn't like the way she said that. Not to mention her tail was now snaking its way around his body. He took a tiny step backwards only to be followed by Fifi.

Furrball: "y-yes. Have anything in mind?"

Fifi: "oh I have something in mind alright!"

Fifi's tail snaked up so the tip was just under his chin and started scratching it. Furrball started purring uncontrollably which Fifi thought was really cute. She pushed him back with 1 arm towards the bed while following him. She was walking in a seductive fashion, swaying her hips as she walked.

Furrball: "um...should I be worried?"

Fifi: "not at all mon amour, just relax. I have a little gift for vous!"

Furrball: "ummm...OK I guess"

Furrball suddenly felt her bed behind him. Reluctantly he sat down on the edge of the bed. Fifi stat down so she was in his lap looking up at his face. Before he could ask what was going on Fifi locked lips with him. Furrball moved his arm so he had one arm wrapped around her pulling her in. He used the other arm to feel around the bed making sure there was nothing really hard or sharp behind him. He got a small surprise when his hand landed on her pillow.

Furrball: "why's your pillow so wet"

Fifi: "doesn't matter, now shut up and kiss moi"

Furrball: "OK"

Furrball went back to kissing his girlfriend. Suddenly he felt Fifi shove him down on the bed. His head landed on a silk pillow. Fifi was now on top of him. She gave him her "bedroom eyes" look. Her tail was whipping around behind her. At that point he realized what was going on, she wanted to have sex with him. He was still a virgin so he would have protested but he could tell that wouldn't go anywhere.

Furrball: "please be gentle"

Fifi: "no promises"

Fifi leaned down and kissed her boyfriend. Furrball gladly returned the kiss and started purring again. He started moving his paws, exploring his girlfriend's body. He slowly moved to her breasts and started messaging them. Fifi started moaning earning a slightly muffled snicker from Furrball.

Fifi: "what's so funny?"

Furrball: "is that really what you sound like when you moan?"

Fifi: "yeah, why?"

Furrball: "its fucking adorable that's why"

Fifi: "don't call moi adorable!"

Furrball: "well you are"

Fifi gave him a "watch it buster!" Glare but she was thrown off by Furrball kissing her. Then he broke the kiss and moved his head down to her neck. She was surprised by this.

Fifi: "what are vous...AH !"

She was interrupted by Furrball nipping the tender part of her neck.

Fifi: "ooh F-Furrball! Zat feels so good!"

Fifi started going weak due to the pleasure she was receiving from her tiger prince's attack on her neck. Despite her best efforts to stay up she fell on to Furrball's chest. Just then Furrball grabbed her hips and flipped her over so he was on top. He started messaging her breasts while he licked, kissed, and nipped her neck. After a while though he stopped and stared into her eyes before lining up with her entrance. He was about to go in but Fifi stopped him.

Fifi: "please be gentle Furrball. Zis is my first time"

Furrball: "Fifi I would hate myself forever if I ever hurt you on purpose. In fact if I could stop this from hurting I would. I'll be as gentle as I can"

Fifi: "I love vous!"

Furrball: "I love you to!"

Fifi and Furrball kissed as he began to slowly move in. Fifi flinched when his tip hit her lips. Furrball slowly pushed in until he hit a rubbery wall. He broke the kiss and stared at Fifi, waiting for her signal to go ahead. Fifi gulped then nodded. Furrball kissed her again then pulled out a little before pushing all the way in. Fifi screamed in pain as tears began to well up in her eyes. Furrball tried to stay as still as possible. It took a while but the pain eventually did fade.

Fifi: "v-vous can move now"

Furrball: "you sure? I don't wanna hurt you"

Fifi: "I'm sure, go ahead"

Furrball slowly pulled out then pushed forward. Fifi's pain was instantly replaced with pleasure. She gave a small gasp followed by a weak (yet still cute) moan. Furrball pulled out and pushed in again and again. Fifi was in a haze of sexual pleasure. Furrball wrapped his tail around hers. He kept thrusting. Fifi was loving it, and so was Furrball. He started kissing and nipping her neck and messaging her breasts again.

Fifi: "e-easy zere lover boy! Slow down a little and let eet last!"

Furrball: "your wish is my command"

Furrball stopped his attack on her neck and returned his paws to their original position on either side of Fifi. He kept thrusting. Fifi felt like she had fire, ice, and lightning going up her spine all at once. Pretty soon she started to feel close. And so did Furrball. They both tried to hold back but neither of them could.

Fifi: "F-Furrball I think I'm gonna c-cum!"

Furrball: "m-me two. I'll pull out"

Fifi: "no no, go ahead and finish inside, I'm on ze pill"

Furrball: "oh OK"

Suddenly Fifi's walls closed in on Furrball's dick and started squeezing it as they both came. A mixture of their fluids and a tiny bit of Fifi's blood overflowed out of Fifi's hole. Furrball collapsed on top of Fifi out of exhaustion. After a little bit he was able to gather enough energy to pull out and flop to the side.

Fifi: "z-zat was amazing!"

Furrball: "sure was"

Fifi: "I love vous so much right now"

Furrball: "same here"

They both fell asleep, cuddling up together.

End of chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8 the only one for me

Normal POV

Furrball was in the bathroom taking a shower, he was cleaning up after an afternoon tennis match between him, Fifi, Rory, and Rory's girlfriend Any. he was alone in the bathroom, or at least he was until he heard a loud and angry sound coming from the mouth of his purple, skunkette lover in the next room.

Fifi: "WELL VOUS CAN FORGET EET TRACY! HE'S MINE AND VOU'RE NOT GETTING HIM BACK!"

afterword he heard a small click sound followed by the sight of Fifi storming in to the bathroom seen through the glass shower door. she looked angry as hell. she sat down on a stool next to the shower and crossed her arms and legs. she was obviously waiting for Furrball to get out. sensing that something was up he turned the shower off and opened the glass door.

Furrball: "is something wrong Feef?"

Fifi: "I was just on ze phone with Tracy so I could thank her for giving vous ze ticket to come see moi and she said she did eet because she wanted to give us some time together before she starts her plan to steal vous away from moi!"

Furrball: "I wouldn't worry about that Fifi"

Fifi: "why's zat?"

Furrball stepped out of the shower and went over to where Fifi was sitting. he wrapped his arms around her and started lovingly purring in her ear.

Furrball: "because YOU are the only girl for me, now and forever, and it's gonna take a lot more than tricks and plans to steal me away from you"

Fifi: "now and forever huh?"

Furrball: "yeah"

Fifi turned to face her boyfriend, repositioning herself onto his lap. she wrapped her tail around the 2 of them bringing Furrball in closer. she stared seductively into his eyes as she place a hand of each side of his chest and moved them up to his shoulders.

Fifi: "so I suppose zat means we're going to get married?"

Furrball: "as soon as I can afford a ring babe. don't worry, I've got a plan"

Fifi: "ooh, 'Fifi la Pussycat', I zink I like ze sound of zat. but I guess zat also means we're going to be together forever?"

Furrball: "'til the day one of us dies babe"

Fifi: "and since we're gonna be married I guess zat means we're gonna have kids?"

Furrball: "of coarse! probably a whole litter of them"

Fifi: "well in zat case I guess zat means we're also gonna have to be mates, right?"

Furrball: "Fifi la fume, it would be my honor to call you my mate"

as soon as he said that Fifi instantly wrapped her arms around him and locked lips with him. she attempted to shove her tongue in his mouth but because of her more dainty than athletic body she ended up needing him to freely open his mouth and let her in, thankfully it didn't take him long to do so. after a second or two of tongue wrestling they broke so they could talk.

Fifi: "what do vous say, round 2?"

Furrball: "sure, but we should probably get you cleaned up first, you still have a little bit of round 1 left in your fur"

Furrball lifted one of his paws to reveal a string of his white goo left in her fur.

Fifi: "fine"

Furrball picked her up, holding her bridal style, and carried her into the shower, closing the door behind them. he turned the shower on to a warm temperature and sat Fifi down on a stool in the shower. he got one of her lavender scented body wash and squirted some of it in his hands and started rubbing it on his girlfriend. he made sure to really message it into the fur around her shoulders and on her back. while he's doing this he also starts nipping the tender part of her neck causing her to let out her usual extremely cute moans and gasps. when he got down to her legs he rubbed the lavender gel on the white parts first working his way in to her thighs. when he got to her "special spot" he rubbed it in carefully around it trying his best not to set her off. once he was done with that he went back to rubbing it on her legs. when he got to her feet he did it really slowly so he could enjoy the adorable noises she made when he tickled her feet. once he was done with that she got up and turned around (bending over a little with her hands on the shower wall) so Furrball could get the parts of her he missed while she was sitting down, that being her back thighs, tail, and rear end. he finished up rather quickly, to her dismay. but once the lavender gel was out of her fur and Furrball was getting ready to get out, instead of getting out right away so they could go fuck in the bedroom she grabbed him with her tail before he could get out and pulled him over so that he was holding her as she leaned up against the wall of the shower. they began to kiss as the water ran over them. but, to Furrball's dismay, she broke the kiss after a few seconds so she could talk to him.

Fifi: "forget going to ze bedroom! I want vous to rut moi now! claim moi as vour mate! make moi vour's forever!"

Furrball: *smirking* "if I'm claiming you as my mate shouldn't we do this in a more traditional manner?"

instead of answering she gave him the puppy eyes and let out a puppy like whimper. unable to resist her cuteness he grabbed her and shoved his tongue into her mouth. she gladly returned the kiss placing her hands on his chest. after a couple minutes of kissing they broke to stare into each other's eyes. suddenly, Fifi gave him a shove sending him to the other side of the shower, she knelt down grabbed his member. she began licking his member, paying extra attention to the tip. she licked it a couple times from the base to the tip sending shivers up his spine before taking him into her mouth. she bobbed her head up and down on his rod while she swirled her tongue around it. after a while he climaxed in her mouth. she gulped it down and cleaned him up by licking his dick clean making him hard again. Fifi went back to the other side of the shower, bent over, put her hands on the wall, and spread her legs apart giving Furrball a clear view of her private area.

Fifi: "vous ready?"

Furrball: "you know it!"

Furrball got behind her and lined himself up with her entrance. placing his paws on her hips for balance he slowly pushed himself into her. this time however instead of the pain she was met with last time she was met with instant pleasure. Furrball started pumping in and out again and again. Fifi's mind went into a haze of sexual pleasure. her tongue lulled out and her eyes rolled up in their sockets as Furrball kept thrusting in and out of her. his dick went passed her cervix and into her womb. with every thrust she felt like fire, ice, and lightning were going up her spine all at once. Furrball leaned forward and started nipping at the tender part of her neck causing her to let out her cute moans again. Furrball kept thrusting faster and faster. he kept thrusting in and out until Fifi's walls suddenly clamped down on him. they both came at the same time with Fifi's walls squeezing his dick. a mixture of their fluids poured out of Fifi's hole and was washed down the drain. after a while they got up, turned the shower off, dried off, and went into the bedroom where they collapsed onto the bed together.

Fifi: "are vous sure Tracy won't take vous away from moi?"

Furrball: "she'd have to pry you out of my arms and drag me off kicking and screaming!"

Fifi: "promise?"

Furrball: "promise!"

Fifi: "swear on vour life?"

Furrball: "all 9 of them babe!"

Fifi: "zats good to hear! love vous!"

Furrball: "love you to, my little pole-cat princess!"

they cuddled up together and soon fell asleep.

end of chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9 planning our future

Normal POV

Fifi and Furrball were in a café in downtown Paris. The day seemed particularly nice so they had decided to go out on a date. Fifi was wearing an outfit similar to the one she was wearing in chapter 6 while Furrball was wearing a leather jacket, white T-shirt, running shoes, and jeans (an outfit Fifi picked out for him) While they waiting for their food Fifi was busy telling the blue feline the story of why she moved to ACME acres. Furrball was listening intently to the story, seemingly captivated by what his lover was saying. Both of them felt as if they were being watched but neither of them wanted to say anything because it would probably ruin the moment.

Fifi: "...so to sum eet up I was teased by mon friends about not having a boyfriend until I couldn't take eet anymore, and zats why I moved to ACME acres"

Furrball: "wow. That must have been terrible for you Feef"

Fifi: "eet was, but zats all een ze past now"

Furrball: "yeah but it must have taken a lot of courage to come back here. I feel sorry for you"

Waitress: "here's your food! If you to need anything else just let me know!"

Fifi &amp; Furrball: "merci!"

Fifi and Furrball began eating, talking in between bites

Fifi: "why would eet take a lot of courage to come back? I 'ave vou now! Zey won't make fun of moi!"

Furrball: "oh yeah"

Fifi: "so Furrball, why did vou move to ACME acres...or are vou originally from zere?"

Furrball: "hmm? Oh no, that's where my mom abandoned me"

Fifi: "*spit take* SHE DID WHAT!? Zat's horrible! How could she do zat to her own son!?"

Furrball: "well I'm sure she had a good reason! I mean she did leave me by an pretty good orphanage! I just kinda...wondered off"

Fifi: "ees zat 'ow vou became an alley cat?"

Furrball: "yeah. I've been looking for a good home ever since. I'm just lucky aunt Penelope took me in"

Fifi: "yeah"

Fifi and Furrball kept chatting Until they finished their food. They paid the bill and started walking home. On the way home they kept chatting, stealing short kisses back and forth every once and awhile. During one kiss however a raindrop fell hitting both of them in the nose. They both opened their eyes at the same time, broke the kiss, and looked up. They then saw that there was a large rain cloud above them.

Fifi: "oh no! Eet looks like eetz going to rain! And I didn't bring my umbrella!"

Furrball: "don't worry babe"

Furrball reached into his pocket and pulled out a small umbrella. Just as it started to rain he held it up and opened it. He used his free paw to pull his girlfriend in.

Furrball: "got it covered!"

Fifi: "vou're ze best boyfriend ever! I love vou!"

Furrball: "love you too baby"

The couple went into a passionate kiss. They kept walking home, lips locked the entire way home. When they got home Furrball broke the kiss so he could hold the door open for Fifi. They were greeted at the door by Rose who took Furrball's jacket and lead them up stairs to Fifi's room. They informed Rose that they didn't want anyone bothering them and closed the door (thankfully Fifi's family was out at a country club at the moment leaving only them and the maids). As soon as Rose was gone Furrball snuck up behind his mate and picked her up bridal style.

Fifi: "HEY!"

Furrball: "sorry Feef, but I have to have you, NOW!"

Fifi: "someone's being a naughty little kitty! *giggle*"

Furrball gently laid his girlfriend down on the bed and climbed in on top of her. They locked lips as Furrball began exploring her body with his paws. Then Furrball remembered something. He broke the kiss and rolled off of his girlfriend. As he did Fifi gave a small puppy like whimper.

Furrball: "h-hey Fifi, can I talk to you about something?"

Fifi: "what 'appened to 'aving to 'ave moi now?"

Furrball: "this is more important!"

Fifi: "le sigh, fine!"

They both sat up on the bed. Furrball took Fifi's hands in his paws to show that he was serious about this (and to enjoy how soft the fur on her hands is)

Furrball: "Fifi listen...you know I love you right?"

Fifi: "of course, and I love vou too, why?"

Furrball: "well...since we got together I've been thinking a lot about our future together. I'm an alley cat, and being an alley cat isn't exactly the best job for providing for a family, so if I got you pregnant I'd be screwing us both over..."

Fifi: "yeah, I guess"

Furrball: "so, I decided to go to aunt Penelope for help, and she says if I finish my last year at ACME loo with good grades she can get me a really high paying job! If everything works out I should be able to buy my own place 3 years from now!"

Fifi: "REALLY!? ZAT'S GREAT MON AMOUR!"

Fifi started to pull her boyfriend in for a hug but he pushed her away.

Furrball: "there's just 3 problems though. But you can actually help me with them"

Fifi: "well zats great! What are zey?"

Furrball: "well first off I'm gonna need my study budy if I'm going to get good grades!"

Fifi: "vou don't 'ave to worry about zat! I'll help as best I can!"

Furrball: "good! And second...well...I'm going to need a place to stay during my last year at ACME loo...and well-"

Fifi: "are vou saying you want to move een with moi!?"

Furrball nodded. As soon as he did Fifi pounced on him, nearly knocking the poor cat back. She started planting kisses on his face. Furrball started giggling and trying to push her off of him.

Furrball: "hey hey! Take it easy Feef!"

Fifi pulled back and stopped.

Fifi: "Sorry mon amour, eetz just zat I've never 'ad a boyfriend who's wanted to move een wiz moi before! Eetz going to be so great living with vou! I can't wait!"

Furrball: "me neither Fifi! I know I'm going to love living with you. Now where were we?"

Furrball wrapped his arms around the skunkett and locked lips with her. He began to lay her down again but Fifi pushed him back, breaking the kiss.

Fifi: "what's ze last problem?"

Furrball: "hmm?"

Fifi: "vou said zere were 3! What's ze last problem?"

Furrball: "oh um...t-that isn't important right now! We can cross that bridge when we come to it!"

Fifi: "okay...I guess"

Furrball started kissing his mate again. He lightly brushed his tongue against her lips, asking for access. She gladly opened her mouth and let him in. He brought a paw up to her right breast and started massaging it causing her to let out her usual way to cute moans. He started moving a paw down from her breast to the bottom of her shirt. As soon as he got to his destination he grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled it up. Once he got it up over her head (unfortunately having to break the kiss for a short time while he got it over her head only to go right back to it) he started work on her bra. When he got it unhooked she grabbed both her bra and shirt and threw them to the side. Furrball broke the kiss and moved down to her boobs. He started suckling on her like a baby causing Fifi to start moaning again. Just then Furrball's stomach growled, startling him and causing him to break the kiss.

Furrball: "uh-oh"

Fifi: "please tell moi vou are not steel hungry after our date zis morning!"

Furrball: "ummm"

Fifi: "FURRBALL!"

Furrball: "it was a long walk home OK!"

Fifi: "le sigh. Go down to ze kitchen, get somezing to eat, and get back 'ere and rut moi, got eet?"

Furrball: "are you sure because really I could just-"

Fifi: "FURRBALL!"

Furrball: "yes ma'am"

Furrball quickly hopped up out of bed and dashed out of the room towards the kitchen. Fifi got under the covers and opened one of her drawers. She pulled out her diary and started reading an entry talking about her first date with Furrball. However before she could even start she heard what sounded like glass shattering followed by a loud thud.

Fifi: "Furrball?"

She waited. There was no answer.

Fifi: "FURRBALL!?"

She waited again. Still no answer. She quickly threw on her shirt and walked towards the kitchen.

Fifi: "Furrball? I heard a loud noise, ees everyzing- *GASP* FURRBALL!"

Fifi couldn't believe her eyes. There, lying in the middle of the floor, surrounded by the maids, was a bloody and beaten Furrball. Fifi stayed frozen in shock and terror for a while. When she was able to snap herself out of it she ran to the nearest phone and called the hospital. An ambulance arrived there a few minutes later and took Furrball to the hospital, with Fifi refusing to leave his side.

Fifi: '_hang een zere Furrball!'_

End of chapter 9. Feel free to review, I'd love to hear some feedback from you guys


	10. Chapter 10 in the hospital

Normal POV

Furrball was lying in a hospital bed, unconscious, bruised in various places, and with a bloodstained bandage wrapped around his head. His mate, Fifi, was sitting on the edge of the bed, sobbing into her hands. She was crying because she had no idea weather or not her boyfriend was going to be OK. She was worried sick and it wasn't helping that her parents were stuck in traffic and couldn't be there to console her. Overall the situation looked pretty grim.

An hour after Fifi started crying the door swung open. A grey skunkett (Fifi's sister Pepper) ran into the room and threw her arms around Fifi.

Pepper: "Fifi! Thank god you're OK! I never should have left! I should have stayed with my baby sister! I'm so sorry!"

Fifi: "eetz okay Pepper"

Pepper: "is your little boyfriend okay?"

Fifi: "I don't know yet. H-he won't wake up...I'm afraid I might lose him"

Fifi buried her face in Pepper's shoulder and started crying louder than before. Pepper stroked her sister's hair lovingly.

Pepper: "there there, it's gonna be okay Feef"

Fifi: "eetz not fair! Why ees zis happening to him!? Furrball never did anyzing to deserve zis!"

Pepper: "I know baby, and that's why I'm going to find the guy who did this to your boyfriend and murder the son of a bitch!"

Fifi:"Je te aime grande soeur" (I love you big sister)

Pepper: "Je te aime trop soeur bébé!" (I love you too baby sister!)

Just then one of the doctors, a brown furred wolf in a lab coat with perfect hair and a 1/2 Scottish 1/2 British accent, walked into the room carrying a chart.

Dr. Tennant: "OK, miss la fume we- oh, are you two having a moment or can I talk?"

Fifi: "I'll allow eet!"

Pepper: "speak"

Dr. Tennant: "we got the results of the tests we took back from the lab miss la fume"

Fifi quickly zipped over to where Dr. Tennant was.

Fifi: "and?"

Dr. Tennant: "miss la fume, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry"

Fifi: "oh god"

Dr. Tennant: "your boyfriend is gonna be fine. Sorry if I miss led you I just really like saying that"

Fifi: "my Furrball ees going to be okay?"

Dr. Tennant: "oh yes! Perfectly fine! well with some bed rest plus he's gonna need someone to take care of him for at least the remainder of the month but other than that yeah I'd say once he wakes up he'll be fine!"

Pepper: "And when will that be?"

Dr. Tennant: "ah well see that's the hard part! We don't actually know, it could take a while before he wakes up"

SNIFF SNIFF

Furrball suddenly sat up in bed.

Furrball: "I smell food!"

Dr. Tennant: "or, you know, now, now works too"

Fifi: "FURRBALL!"

Fifi (obviously not thinking about his injuries) pounced on Furrball and started planting kisses on his face. Furrball tried to push her off of him a couple times but after realizing that wasn't going anywhere he decided to just go with it.

Pepper: "well looks like I'm not needed here anymore, Dr. Tennant can I speak to you out in the hallway?"

Dr. Tennant: "I don't see why not! Allons-y!"

Pepper and Dr. Tennant left the room. As soon as they were out Fifi and Furrball went into a deep and passionate kiss. Almost right away Fifi brushed her tongue up against Furrball's lips, asking for access. Furrball opened his mouth for Fifi. As soon as he did Fifi began aggressively wrestling her tongue against Furrball's. Despite the aggression Furrball enjoyed it. Unfortunately the two soon ran out of air and had to separate, a string of saliva connecting them for a short time afterwards. Furrball reached up and placed a paw on his lover's cheek, Fifi placed a hand on top of his paw. The couple stared into each other's eyes lovingly for a while, then Furrball noticed the black mascara streaks under her eyes. His face took on a worried look.

Fifi: "ees somezing wrong mon amour?"

Furrball: "Fifi...have you been crying?"

Fifi: "o-of course I 'ave! I was...afraid I was going to lose vou!"

Furrball: "oh. W-well sorry if I worried you"

Fifi: "don't apologize mon amour, eetz not vour fault! And besides, zats all een ze past!"

Fifi moved her boyfriend's paw and rested her head on his chest.

Fifi: "vou're okay now, and zats all zat matters to moi!"

Furrball wrapped his arms around the skunkett and started purring. Fifi let out a soft moan as she listened to the vibrations. Furrball looked threw a nearby window, still purring for his girlfriend. He began thinking about what happened, and more importantly about the 3rd problem. He had to tell her what it was, it was to important not to. But on the other hand it would probably crush her, and The fact that she had been so worried about him wasn't helping. He had absolutely no idea how he was going to tell her...but he had to

Fifi: "I love vou mon amour!"

Furrball: "I love you too Fifi"

Eventually...

-/meanwhile/-

A black wolf in a white hoodie stood alone on the edge of a bridge, looking off into the distance, his hair blowing in the wind. There was a flash of lighting followed by the distant crack of thunder 7 seconds later. A pink cat, Tracy, joined him shortly afterwards.

Tracy: "you're the guy from the website right? Tyler Smith?"

The Wolf looked toward Tracy with an intimidating look in his eye. Once he had comfirmed she was the same cat he had talked to online he went back to looking straight forward. He sniffed the air twice, then nodded, not saying a word.

Tracy: "I need my ex-boyfriend and his girlfriend dead. Last guy I hired panicked and barely did anything. Think you can get the job done? "

Tyler nodded again, this time not looking towards the pink cat.

Tracy: "I'm not accepting failure as an option, you're not getting your money until I know those 2 are dead. I've heard you're pretty good, how good are you?"

Tyler took a tomato out of his pocket. He threw it up into the air. Without looking he swung is arm in front of him just as the tomato fell into position. A hidden blade shot out of his sleeve and cut the tomato perfectly in half. He caught the pieces of the tomato in his freehand and handed them to Tracy as he turned towards her. He finally spoke. His voice sounded deep, almost demonic, with a thick Russian accent.

Tyler: "you bring me names, I bring you blood"

End of chapter 10. Feel free to review, I'd love to hear some feedback from you guys. Special thanks to my buddy Tyler Smith for giving me the idea for the character of the same name. Keep on rocking bro!


End file.
